Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Vampire Knight (plus 18)
by Haru-carnage
Summary: textes courts sur le fandom. Majoritairement du Zero/Kaname
1. Chapter 1

Couple: Zero/Kaname  
Défi: Camelot

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zero en avait assez de supporter la sale face de ce prétentieux de sang pur. Plus loin il serrait du garçon à la chevelure brune mieux il se sentirait. Il prit une mission chez les hunters qui semblait assez loin. Camelot, à croire ce n'était pas si loin qu'il croyait. Ce qu'ignorait le garçon, c'est que c'était un piège donné par de puissants vampirse qui attiraient un à un les hunters peu prudents. Ce n'était pas l'endroit, mais ça y ressemblait, il s'agissait d'un château du style européen abandonné de langue années avant que le clan carmin viennent y poser ses valises. C'était tous des vampires de rang C, Kaname avait justement prévu de faire une descente punitive à ce pseudo-Camelot. Oser entacher une part belle de l'histoire ces satanés inférieurs allait comprendre leur douleur. Il se retrouvait face à Zero et bien sûr les lieux semblaient vides.

-Qu'est que tu as foutu ?

-Je les ai tués, sans pitié.

-Au moins, je n'ai pas à le faire.

-Ne me remercie pas enfoiré !

C'est à ce moment que Kaname planta ses crocs dans le cou de son rival, il le détestait, mais son sang arrivait à lui faire avoir des envies de viol immédiat du jeune homme au regard assassin.


	2. Une déclaration

Couple: Zero/Kaname

Defi: Mettre les mots Couleur, Silence, Nature, Fêlure, Héritage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seul le silence régnait entres les deux hommes, comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient chamaillés pour une histoire qui les dépassait un peu malgré leur implication. Ils se regardaient en se fusillant du regard. Le garçon à la chevelure brune se demandait même pourquoi son ennemi de toujours n'avait pas dégainé son arme. Les deux hommes semblaient complètement immobiles seule la respiration du jeune garçon aux yeux de couleur presque violette occupait les environs. Même le vent s'était arrêter face à cette rencontre de choc. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus et leurs crocs sortis montrant à un éventuel spectateur leur nature vampirique sauf qu'il y avait personne dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Les deux jeunes mâles se faisaient face s'approchant doucement, tout ça avec une pointe de méfiance. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une traîtrise de la personne en face. Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre que les leurs bouches commencèrent à se délier.

-Pourquoi ce rendez-vous Kuryu ?

-Mon esprit a un truc qui ne tourne plus rond.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, mais dit-moi tout.

-Je suis sûr que j'allais t'intéresser.

-Explique-moi ce qui te travaille autant.

Le garçon à la chevelure argentée serra ses dents et se retrouva, pour ainsi dire, collé à son ennemi, celui qui lui avait retiré sa vengeance. A cause de cet aristocrate, tout espoir d'une vie plus normal était réduite à néant, il serrait encore et toujours au crépuscule de la folie que lui donnait sa nature mi-monstre mi-humaine. La fêlure qui grandirait chaque instant en lui jusqu'à la fin, où le meurtre et les envies de sang ferrait de lui la cible de ses anciens collègues. Pour repousser cette date, il avait fait un des plus lourds sacrifices auquel un adolescent n'avait jusqu'alors penser. Il avait absorbé son frère jumeau comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jus de tomate. Bien sûr, les choses s'étaient arrangées pour lui, mais c'est sans compter que tout avait été prévu parce que lui qui lui faisait face. Ses manipulations faisaient une cible parfaite de sa haine et pourtant, il ne le haïssait pas. Au contraire, quelque chose y avait place rongeant ce qui lui restait comme raison.

-J'attends Kuryu.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai un prénom Kaname et c'est Zero.

-Je m'abaisserai pas à t'en donner l'honneur.

-Laisse tes traditions au placard Kaname, je suis là en tant qu'homme et pas que chasseur de suceur de sang. Tu le sais bien. Oui, je suis venu armé, mais je ne compte pas l'utiliser. Alors on s'explique entre hommes ou non ?

Kaname soupira, il était vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient là, le semi-vampire ne lui avait pas sauté au cou. Alors il se fit de bonne grâce oubliant son honneur, son rang, mais aussi tout l'héritage que lui donnait d'être un des derniers vampires de sang-pur, toujours vivant dans ce monde. Il laissa son ennemi empiété sans gêne sur son espace personnel gardant, néanmoins, une carte en main au cas si le plus jeune faisait une bêtise.

-Bien, Zero... Dis-moi ce qui va pas là haut.

-J'ai encore toute ma tête, je te ferai signaler pas grâce à toi.

-Mais à ton jeune frère...

-Je ne voulais pas, il a insisté, et que de toute façon, sa maîtresse décédée, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il vivra en moi...

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais un sentimental, Zero.

-Je n'en suis pas un sans-cœur, mon frère et moi, on a été très liés à un moment de notre vie, tu devrais le comprendre.

-Je le comprends. Yuuki est une personne importante pour moi. C'est ma petite sœur, je n'imagine pas un seul instant faire la même chose que toi. Je n'en aurai pas la force. Mais revenons à nos moutons qu'est qui t'amènes ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est tombé sur le crâne, mais je ne peux plus le nier.

-Et quels genres ?

-Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris Kaname.

Un peu sceptique, le garçon aux cheveux bruns se terra dans un silence que son benjamin respectait malgré lui. Il devait savoir si oui ou non son amour lui serrait interdit ou rendu. Il sentait des rougeurs prendre possession de ses joues tendis que le sang-pur parcourrait son cou s'attardant sur son tatouage qui avait permis à sa jeune sœur de contrôler ce garçon au regard froid, pour un humain de plus un hunter, son physique plaisait au Kuran. Quand il sentit les mains se glisser sous les vêtements, Zero sursauta et se retourna les yeux rouges vers son ancien rival.

-Sache que les vampires ont aussi ce genre d'envie, si tu m'aimes... Pourquoi je me priverais de ce corps offert que je peux mordre et qui peut me mordre.

Le plus jeune était incapable de prononcer un seul mot pour répliquer à cela, il avait envie que d'une chose, que ce magnifique vampire lui fasse connaître l'extase, et pour de longues heures. De ses mains habilles, Kaname dévêtit l'ancien hunter délicatement et doucement prenant un plaisir sadique à faire attendre son partenaire. Complètement dépourvu de ses vêtements, le sang-pur se colla contre le corps chaud de l'homme qui disait l'aimer. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sentait un corps chaud depuis de langue années, les câlins de sa sœur ne comptant pas puisqu'elle avait obtenu sa nature humaine grâce aux sacrifices de ses deux parents. Il claqua sa langue avant de s'écarter de lui. La chaleur devenait intense...

-Je suis capable d'aller au bout, pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime et si je dois subir tes pulsions sexuelles, soit, je t'offre ma virginité.

-Je savais que tu n'avais jamais couché avec Yuuki, je vais te prendre tellement fort que t'aura du mal à te relever les jours qui suivront.

-Je suis résistant, tu sais.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai parlé de jour seulement.

A cet instant il senti quelque chose de chaud touché ses hanches avant de caresser ses fesses. Zero se sentit se tendre doucement sous cette action. Le sang-pur sourit avant de jouer avec le pénis dressé, le caressant, le serrant et masturbant jusque le jeune oublie ce qui lui parcourrait le dos, qu'il gémit de plaisir, le rouge occupant ses joues juvéniles. Le prince des vampires était fier de ce résultat, c'était même inespéré, sa meilleure pièce amoureuse serrait plus facile à mettre en place pour son coup final. Sans préparation ni prévenir son rival, il s'empala dans l'anus du hunter qui cria de tous ses poumons la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait comme s'il allait se déchirer en deux, il envoya un éclair de colère à son dominateur. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns eut pour toute réponse un baiser et une accélération sur le membre du garçon aux yeux violet tirant sur le gris dans ces moments-là. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que le chasseur se détente et que le vampire se mette à bouger rapidement insistant sur un endroit qui faisait voir des étoiles au plus jeune il sentait toute la force de son corps le quitter, il n'était plus que l'objet de plaisir de l'homme qu'il aimait quand les baisers virent à lui, il se mit à espérer qu'après cette nuit des plus chaudes. Kaname lui dirait qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Il oublia tout lorsque la jouissance vint à lui. Douce félicité qui amena un moment de tendresse avant de reprendre, Le plus âgé n'était pas venu lui. Ses muscles ne voulaient plus répondre pourtant, c'est avec plaisir qu'il accueillait un second rond dirigé de main de maître par le sang-pur. Il prenait un pied d'enfer, mais il sentait que son corps allait lui faire regretter. Une fois repus de ses désirs primaires, le hunter ne sentait plus son corps et son cerveau était comme éteins suite aux nombreuses éjaculations des partenaires, surtout la sienne en fait. Il se sentait à la fois vide et rempli, étrange sensation.

-Je pense que j'aimerais le faire avec toi, et cela jusqu'à ta fin, je suis sûr que tu accepteras, je te laisse le temps de récupérer la parole, je suis un prince après tout.

Zero s'endormit sur ses mots, cela ressemblait à une déclaration d'amour de la part de son amant de la nuit. Il ne pouvait plus répondre, trop de fois, il avait crié, il avait perdu toute capacité vocale après la dixième fois. Kaname passa dans les cheveux du jeune garçon, une chose qui le fascinait malgré lui, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle couleur de cheveux, celle de l'argent, il sentit leur odeur, un mélange de sueurs, de sexe et vanille. Une chose qui entêtait ses sens. Il sourit avant de lui faire un énorme suçon dans le cou juste à l'opposer de ce tatouage qu'il avait tant vu, mais qu'il trouvait beau. Son envie de sang serra rassasiée le lendemain. Zero, ne pourra pas lui refuser. Il aimait vraiment cette situation, même si elle, paradoxalement, lui enlevait certaines libertés. Il prit le hunter dans ses bras et s'en alla vers une chambre d'hôtel de luxe le portant comme une princesse endormie. Il fit un clin d'œil à la dame de la réception et déposa le corps gracile de sa pièce amoureuse.

-J'avais oublié comment c'était d'aimer avant ce soir, Yuuki, navré, j'aime cet homme que je détestais, c'est fou non ? Je vais en profiter, et cela, chaque jour que je peux, je lui offrirai mon sang. Zero Kuryu a volé mon cœur de glace.


	3. Cadeau Excitant

Thème: Marché

Pairing: Zero/Kaname

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zero détestait les fêtes et plus particulièrement Noël, il n'avait plus personne pour lui. Yuuki était devenue son ennemie et lui s'était plongé la tête la première dans les missions des hunters les plus dangereuses. Il traversa un village qui fêtait cette fête avec un marché avec la musique qui allait avec. Il grogna, son arme cachée dans sa veste noire, les gens étaient si insouciants, un vampire se baladait parmi eux quand même. Il avança dans la foule en quête du moindre signe, il fut arrêté par une main puissante qui le retenait. Son cerveau arriva à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il cherchait. Il se retourna en sortant son fusil pour le pointer pile sur le crâne de l'imprudent. Ce qu'il vit ne le plaisait pas.

-Kaname, pourquoi tu est là?

-Je viens te donner un cadeau de Noël.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Et si je te disais que tu auras droit à tout ce que tu veux ?

Le garçon aux yeux violets sourit et avança avec empressement vers son hôtel. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent nus et que Zero domine Kaname qui se retrouvait affublé d'un surnom des plus mignons : chaton.


	4. Manque

Thème: Flèche

Pairing: Zero/Kaname

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaname soupira longuement, il y a des fois où Zero n'était pas une flèche. Il suffisait de voir à quel point il s'évertuait à rester un hunter alors que lui-même était un vampire presque complet. Jamais, il avait vu un humain transformé se battre avec autant de hargne contre cette dernière. S'il continuait dans ce sens, il allait rameuter toute les puissances vampirique sur lui. Il dérangea ses cheveux avant de poser un regard sur son rival. Il était beau, mais l'homme aux yeux carmin préférait mourir que l'avouer au premier intéressé. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien, c'est que depuis qu'il avait bu le sang du garçon aux cheveux argenté, il en voulait encore plus et surtout le faire sien. Il se sentait faible, ses yeux se ferma sur la vision du garçon qu'il détestait venant le retenir dans sa chute.

-Prince des vampire, mes fesses, chaton plutôt.

Le jeune homme commença à secouer sans une once de douceur le vampire qui lui avait autant volé que donné.

-Franchement tu n'est pas une flèche.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Nous en discuterons ce soir, chaton.

Ces paroles ne signifiaient qu'une seule chose pour les deux hommes. Ce soir, ils allaient faire l'amour pendant de longues heures...


	5. Soif de sexe

Thème: Feux

Pairing: Zero/Kaname

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zero posa un regard sur les feux d'artifice lancé dans le ciel, il s'installa dans l'herbe à l'affût du moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait une attaque de Vampire, mais rien ne vint. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'est les quelques exclamations du public qui comme lui observaient ces fleurs de feu. Il soupira rangeant son arme dans la poche, il avait droit à une pause de temps à autre non ? Il fut tellement plonger qu'il ne sentit pas que son rival s'était mis à ses côtés, c'est qu'à la fin de spectacle qu'il le remarqua et sursauta en voyant le sang-pur si à l'aise. La faim que le hunter retenait devint trop forte pour la supporter, il plongea ses crocs dans la peau pâle de son ennemi qui ne recula pas d'un poil quand ses yeux étaient passés au rouge. Il but jusqu'à plus soif.

-Satisfait avec juste cela Zero ?

-J'avoue que ton corps me manque chaton...

Kaname sourit avant d'amener son amant dans son hôtel. Dans la chambre du vampire, la chaleur les accablait leur corps se retrouvèrent rapidement nu. Les deux hommes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre leurs érections gonflant l'une sur l'autre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que plus jeune domine le plus vieux.


End file.
